


Unspoken Loudly

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unspoken Love, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters





	Unspoken Loudly

"Woah Chibs man, what the fuck!?" Juice gasped surprised as he was slammed roughly into the hood of a car.  
Chibs fingers curled into Juices cut, holding him close, but keeping him still. Juices eyes were wide, but showed no real fear.  
"My house when ye get done here." Is all he gruffed out.  
"Alright." Juice agreed, keeping his smile at bay as best he could.

They'd been playing this game for a while now. Sometimes Chibs would rough him up to keep up appearances but there was never any true harm in it, he'd never actually hurt the younger man. Not now anyway. 

The rest of the shift Juice was antsy and smiling ready to get on his bike and head to Chibs house. He was filthy and covered in grease but he could shower when he got there. 

"What was that about man? Everything cool with you and the kid?" Tig asked raising a brow, standing in the office.  
"Aye. He just keeps messin with my shite in my toolbox. Don't put it back right." Chibs quickly came up with a reason for the scuffle and then patted Tig on the shoulder and went out the office to smoke.

He sat out on a picnic table, hunched over having a smoke. Juice had snuck up behind him and slid in beside him on the table. Not too close, just close enough to talk without being heard. He lit his own cigarette and took a long drag, enjoying the feeling of the smoke burning his lungs. 

"I'm finished with that car. It was such a bitch to fix but I finally got it. Called the customer to come pick it up. You got anything left for today?"

"Not really. I finished my pending job earlier and I've just been waiting for something to come through. Slow day. Might cut out in a bit if Gemma don't mind."

"Oh. Think she will let us both go? We ain't got any club shit either, not till church tomorrow."

"Aye, I bet I can get ye out of here. Ye need a shower."

Juice laughed, taking another drag in time with Chibs. "So do you." 

Chibs blew smoke casually from his mouth, nodding in agreement.  
"Ye know. I think I need some groceries. Ye know I don't like going to the store. Guess I'll need ye to go for me. I'll buy ye a case."

Juice looked at Chibs and nodded understanding this was the story he'd tell Gemma. 

Chibs stood and stretched, punching Juice gently on the shoulder, he headed inside. 

Few minutes later he was throwing Juice his keys and they were both mounting their bikes.

Once they reached Chibs house Juice was already vibrating with excitement. He couldn't wait to get inside and feel the other man against him.  
Chibs fumbled with his keys for a minute before pushing the door open and stepping inside. He quickly removed his cut and his boots, Juice doing the same. 

"Get undressed lad. I'll start ye shower." Chibs spoke firmly but softly to the other man.  
"You gonna join me?" He smiles as he teased the other. He started removing his dirty uniform and placing them in the hamper. Once he was finished he went down the hall to the bathroom, where the steamy water was already running. Chibs was standing there waiting for him, holding back the shower curtain.  
"Go on and get in. I'll be in, in just a sec."  
Juice stepped under the hot water, loving the way it felt as it pounded down onto his body. He closed his eyes and stood in the stream, waiting for his lover to join him.  
Moments later he was pulled from his thoughts, Chibs stepped in behind him. Watching the water run down his tanned skin, glistening against the contours of his muscles. Chibs loved the sight of him, he reached out and traced the water lines down his back, resting his hands at his hips.  
"I never get tired of seeing ye like this, ya know. Yer so fuckin perfect." He inhaled deeply, resting his head against Juices back. Juice let his hands fall from the wall in front of him and pulled at the body behind him. He rubbed his ass over the others man semi-hard cock and groaned.  
"Please Chibby. I need you."  
Chibs enjoyed the feeling, he wanted Juice just as bad. Their moments together were not frequent enough and he couldn't hardly wait either.  
"Tell me what ye want lad." He watched his ears turn red, he grinned.  
"You, I want you to fuck me. Please." He breathed out, a little embarrassed at the teasing.  
"Turn around." Chibs whispered against his skin, pressing kisses along his shoulder. Juice turned to face him, the water running down Chibs longer hair, over his tattooed arms and broad chest had Juice biting his bottoms lip in adoration. Chibs wasted no time and crashed their lips together and pulled Juice flush against him. They kissed deeply letting all the pent up passion from the week out on each other. Their kisses turned into bites and rough hands pulling and scratching at their bodies.  
Juices little moans of pleasure drove Chibs on. Whatever it was about Juice, he'd never been able to narrow it down to one thing, it got to him. At his very core, Juice could turn him into lava and make his knees weak.  
Chibs growled against Juices neck, pushing him back up against the wall of the shower, as he felt the hand snake down his body and wrap around his throbbing cock. He bucked into the feeling, wanting more of it.  
Juice was clinging to him with the other arm, holding them close together, under the hot stream of water. He stroked Chibs desperately, his own cock throbbing for release. Chibs grabbed hold of Juices thigh and tugged gently, getting the other to wrap his leg around him. He used both arms to hold himself steady, wrapping them tightly around Chibs neck, relishing in the closeness.  
Their bodies rubbed together, as they kissed one another hotly. "I need it, please Chibby." Juice whined against the others lips, eyes big as a doe. Chibs looked at him for a moment, his lips were swollen from the kisses and his breathing was unsteady. He could feel the need in the pulse of his cock against his own, he didn't want to deny his lover, he also didn't want to hurt him. 

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom? We can shower later." Chibs breathed out raggedly, letting him drop his leg and steady himself. Juice turned off the water and followed him out of the shower. They toweled off just enough, Juice dropped his towel, grabbed Chibs hand ran down the hall to the bedroom. Chibs barely had time to grab the bottle from the night stand and throw it on the pillow, before Juice had tugged him over. Their bodies were crashing down onto the softness of the bed below them, moving together with a fresh need. Juice smiled with pride as his scot lay on top of him, needing him just as badly as he did. 

Chibs reaches above them and grabbed the bottle he slicked himself and stroked his fingers over Juices needy heat. Juice wrapped his legs around his lover and pulled him close to his body. "Please now. Just do it!" He pleaded. Chibs eyes were blown, completely black with lust, his lovers the same. He knew it would hurt a little without prepping, but they were beyond that now. He slowly pressed himself against his entrance and pushed inside.  
Juice arched off the bed, gritting his teeth he groaned through the initial sting, eyes pleading with Chibs not to stop despite his discomfort. Once he was fully engulfed inside the other mans heat, it was all he could do to not cum right there. Chibs grunted, dropping his head to rest on Juices shoulder, waiting for permission to move safely. When he felt the tap on his shoulder he slowly began thrusting in and out at a soft pace.  
Watching his lovers face contort in need and desperation made him smile, as he teased him further. "Chibby! Fuckin do it man! Come on!"  
He growled out of frustration and need. When Chibs slammed back into him, he wailed in pleasure. Chibs set a faster harder pace, aiming for his bundle of nerves that would undo him.  
The man beneath him was writhing and clinching the sheets in his hands, back arched off the bed in a way that looked uncomfortable. Chibs hands rested on his hips, driving into him in a more staggered rate. Juices eyes went wide and he struggled to speak. "Chibs... I... God! Shit! Motherfucker! Don't stop!" Lights flashed behind his now squeezed shut eyes, and he felt like fire was burning inside his gut. His body tensed in a way Chibs hadn't experienced before as the man beneath him started to cum with out any stimulation to his own cock for the first time. His breathing had all but stopped, his eyes were rolled back in his head and he stopped moving, except for the shake that rattled through him. Something about seeing his lover so undone, vulnerable and euphoric pulled his own body over the edge. Orgasm wracked through Chibs own body, causing him to collapse onto the other man, pulling him as close as he could get him. 

They lay there for a while, coming down, catching their breath. Chibs head lay on Juices chest, their arms around his lover. They ignored the sweat and cum between them, just holding on for one more moment. When Chibs finally had to pull out, Juice peeped quietly at the sensation of loss. 

After a minute more of laying, Chibs pulled Juice to his feet. Kissing each other softly now, they were aware of this new unspoken bond between them. They'd both just experienced something they'd never experienced before, they experienced it together. The feeling that ran through Juices body made his eyes well up with tears but he refused to let them fall. Chibs held his face, looking him in his glazed over eyes for a minute, kissing him again.  
"Me too lovey. Aye, me too." Is all he said, before turning down the hall to start their shower.


End file.
